


Spencer's 29th Birthday

by ahowell1993



Series: Spencer/Maeve Series [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahowell1993/pseuds/ahowell1993
Summary: Missing scenes from chapter 72 of Romance by the Book. Its Spencer's 29th birthday and Spencer's enjoying his birthday with his family and friends while Hotch gets to know more about what Spencer was like as a child from Diana.





	Spencer's 29th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Criminal Minds 
> 
> This takes place during Spencer's birthday in chapter 72 of Romance by the Book.
> 
> I did include two scenes from chapter 72 of Romance by the Book to help this one-shot be a bit longer.
> 
> There's a tinny bit of M rated content at the end of this one-shot, but in my stories I think that birthday sex is always a great way to end a birthday.

Spencer woke up to being given sloppy kisses by Jocelyn and Gabriella before he reached for his glasses and slipped them on before thinking about it being his birthday causing him to smile at Jocelyn and Gabriella.

"What's with the wake-up call?" asked Spencer.

Jocelyn looked at her daddy as she thought about what her mommy who was waiting in the hallway with some yummy breakfast told her to say.

"Happy birfday, daddy," said Jocelyn as she gave her daddy another kiss.

"Thank you, Josie Posie," said Spencer before smiling at his 15-month-old daughter who was a replica of Maeve despite her hair not being a dark auburn like Maeve's.

Gabriella smiled at her daddy.

"Appy birfay, Dada," said Gabby as she gave her daddy a kiss.

"Thank you, Gabby," said Spencer just as Maeve who had Arthur on a baby carrier on her chest entered the bedroom with a tray filled with breakfast.

"Happy birthday, Spencer," said Maeve as she gave her husband a kiss before she set down the tray filled with breakfast, orange juice in glasses and sippy cups, plates, forks, and knives.

"Where are Joseph and Lynette?" asked Spencer.

"Right here," said Stephanie as she entered the master bedroom with Joseph and Lynette in her arms, "Happy birthday, Spencer," said Stephanie as she passed Joseph and Lynette to her brother.

"Thank you," said Spencer as he accepted Joseph and Lynette from his sister before looking at the tray that was filled with breakfast and noticed the number of plates, "I guess that we're all eating breakfast in here?" asked Spencer.

"Yes," said Stephanie as she grabbed the chair that Spencer and Maeve use to sit on when they put on their shoes before she grabbed Gabriella, "I'll be feeding Gabriella when I eat my own breakfast," said Stephanie.

"And I'll be feeding you while you hold Arthur, Joseph, and Lynette since they already ate," said Maeve as she started to remove Arthur from the baby carrier across from her chest.

A minute later, Spencer who had mastered the art of holding triplets at the same time was holding his three youngest children while Maeve fed him and herself breakfast, Stephanie was feeding Jocelyn and herself, while Jocelyn fed her own cut up breakfast to herself.

Xxxxxxxx 

Spencer who was holding both Jocelyn and Gabriella on his hips walked downstairs with Maeve and Stephanie who were carrying Arthur, Joseph, and Lynette when his in-laws who were sitting on the couch watching the news looked up and smiled at their son-in-law.

"Happy birthday, Spencer," said Joe.

"Happy birthday, Spencer," said Mary.

"Thank you," said Spencer as he shifted Jocelyn and Gabriella in his arms before sitting down in the armchair with his two oldest daughters on his lap.

"Looking forward to having your mom, teammates, and their significant others over for a barbecue this afternoon?" asked Joe.

Spencer nodded as he looked at the weather report that was currently showing on TV.

"I am, but I'm glad that I'm not spending this birthday on crutches this time," said Spencer.

Xxxxxxx 

Spencer smiled as his mom approached him.

"Happy birthday, Baby," said Diana as she hugged her son.

Spencer hugged his mom back.

"I'm glad that your lucid for this afternoon," said Spencer.

"Me too, Spencer," said Diana before looking at her son, "Let's head to your house so I can get some cuddles with my grandchildren before your team and their families show up," said Diana.

Spencer grinned.

"Here's a heads up that Arthur started to crawl this morning while Joseph and Lynette are still scooting around on their stomachs," said Spencer.

"Wonderful," said Diana.

"I can't believe that Arthur, Joseph, and Lynette will be turning five-months-old on the 17th," said Spencer.

"Me too, Spencer," said Diana.

Xxxxxxxx 

Spencer led his mom and Nurse Clarice into his house and Diana smiled when Jocelyn and Gabriella ran over to them.

"Grandma," said Jocelyn.

"Nana," said Gabriella.

As soon as Jocelyn and Gabriella reached them, Diana scooped up her two-year-old and 15-month-old granddaughters and settled them on both of her hips.

"Pretty soon I won't be able to carry you two at once," said Diana.

"I a big girl," said Jocelyn.

Spencer looked at his oldest daughter.

"Despite you having two little sisters, you'll always be one of my baby girls," said Spencer.

A laughing Maeve came over with Arthur and Joseph while Stephanie came over with Lynette.

"I have a feeling that Spencer won't have an issue carrying Jocelyn and Gabriella at the same time for another five years because of his time on crutches last year and this year caused his upper arm strength to increase," said Maeve as she passed Arthur to Spencer before she squeezed one of Spencer's upper arms.

Diana laughed as she looked at her son.

"A few new young nurses have seen pictures of you, and you should have seen their faces when I told them that you were happily married with kids," said Diana.

Spencer's face turned beet red causing Maeve and Stephanie to burst out laughing.

"My friends Holly, Erica, and Ramona all have crushes on Spencer," said Stephanie causing Diana and Maeve to laugh.

Spencer took Joseph from his wife before he looked at his two sons in his arms.

"Let's go find grandpa and have some guy time before everyone arrives for my birthday party," said Spencer as he walked away with his sons while Maeve, Diana, and Stephanie all roared with laughter.

Xxxxxxxx 

Over three hours later, Jocelyn looked at her daddy.

"Can I pwease have a piggyback ride?" asked Jocelyn.

Spencer grinned as he lifted up his two-year-old daughter and swung Jocelyn onto his back just as he felt someone sit down on his right foot while wrapping her arms and legs around his leg causing him to look down to see his 15-month-old daughter.

"What are you doing, Gabby?" asked Spencer.

"I go for ride too," said Gabriella.

Spencer smiled as he shook his head.

"Please hang on tightly, Gabby," said Spencer as he started to walk around the backyard while he, Jocelyn, and Gabriella all laughed as he noticed his father-in-law filming the moment with his video camera while Emily, Garcia, Rossi, and Morgan were all smiling at Jocelyn's and Gabriella's antics.

Xxxxxxxx 

Diana laughed as she watched her smiling son walk around the backyard as he gave a giggling Jocelyn a piggyback ride while Gabriella rode of his right leg when Hotch joined her.

"Hello Aaron," said Diana.

"Are doing OK?" asked Hotch.

Diana nodded.

"I am because I'm able to celebrate my only child's birthday today," said Diana as she focused on her smiling son, "At least this year's birthday is much better for him than last year's birthday," said Diana.

Hotch nodded in agreement as he thought about Spencer having to get around on crutches and a wheelchair a year ago.

"I agree," said Hotch before smiling at a memory of Spencer's first birthday out East.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Diana.

"I'm thinking back to the time that Haley and I treated Spencer to a belated birthday dinner a few days after Spencer's 22nd birthday," said Hotch.

Diana nodded as she thought about the letter she received from her son.

"I remember because Spencer wrote about that dinner to me in one of his many letters," said Diana before smiling a bit, "When Spencer told me that you and Haley offered him a guest bedroom to stay in as you two helped him find an apartment, helped him move in, showed him around Washington DC, and helped him deal with his first winter out here; I knew that he was going to be OK because of you and Haley watching out for my baby," said Diana.

Hotch sighed.

"There are times that I wish that I was there for your son during the eight years between your ex-husband leaving and Spencer turning 18 because I would have made sure that William got what he deserved before Spencer became an adult," said Hotch.

"I don't blame you because William should have committed me while raising Spencer himself," said Diana.

Hotch nodded in agreement.

"Even though I can't go back into the past and change everything, I'm grateful that I was there for him since meeting him over seven years ago," said Hotch before thinking back to how Spencer looked when he first met Spencer and how much Spencer has grown up right in front of him, "Spencer has definitely grown a lot since the day I met him, and I'm glad that I helped him become the man he is today," said Hotch.

Diana nodded.

"And I greatly appreciate you for helping him turn into the man he is today," said Diana as she searched the backyard for her son only to burst out laughing at the sight of her son giving Maeve a piggyback ride, "Look at my son and my daughter-in-law, Aaron," said Diana.

Hotch turned his head in the direction that Diana was looking in and smiled at the sight of his youngest agent giving his wife a piggyback ride while Jocelyn and Gabriella chased after them.

"I remember those days myself, and hopefully his bad knee isn't affected because of him and Maeve being playful," said Hotch as he gazed towards Haley who was holding Lynette as she talked to Mary who was holding baby Joseph, "When it came to him joining the FBI at 21-years-old, I really hoped that your son would take the chance to fall in love and start a family to help him balance out the horrors he sees on the job," said Hotch.

Diana smiled as she watched Maeve jump off Spencer's back and pull Spencer into a kiss.

"I'm glad that Spencer met Maeve and started a family with her because Maeve and my grandchildren made Spencer happier than ever," said Diana.

Hotch nodded in agreement as he thought about how Spencer was still struggling over the aftermath of the Hankel case and Gideon leaving when Maeve entered Spencer's life causing Spencer's PTSD symptoms to lessen while Spencer's self-confidence to slowly increase.

"Spencer and Maeve definitely met at the right time because I was afraid that I was going to lose an agent like your son," said Hotch.

"I told Spencer that he would know it when he meets the right girl," said Diana just as nearly five-month-old Arthur crawled over to her and Hotch causing her to scoop up her four-month-old grandson, "Hello Arthur," said Diana and set adjusted her oldest grandson on her lap so that Arthur could face her as she supported his head.

Arthur smiled and babbled at his paternal grandma.

"I can't believe that you look so much like your daddy did when he was your age, Arthur," said Diana as she ran a gentle hand through Arthur's soft curly brown hair before looking at Hotch, "I know that Spencer has displayed a few pictures from his childhood in his house, but I must show you some of the photos I have in my photo albums someday," said Diana.

Hotch shook his head.

"I don't think that Spencer would appreciate you showing off all of those photos, but what was your favorite memory of Spencer as a child?" asked Hotch.

Diana tilted her head.

"Aside of all the times Spencer and I read together?" asked Diana.

"Yes," said Hotch.

Diana smiled.

"Have you ever noticed the little scar on Spencer's wrist?" asked Diana.

Hotch nodded.

"I've always wondered about that scar," said Hotch.

"When Spencer was around four-years-old, I took him to the circus for the very first time. His favorite part of the circus was the tightrope walkers and he told me that he wanted to be a tightrope walker someday causing him to balance himself on the backyard fence," said Diana before shaking her head, "I could never forget looking out the kitchen window, watching him out there as he was trying to make a balancing pole from a broomstick. Calculating how long it should be and making adjustments," said Diana.

Hotch smiled.

"Spencer really did that?" asked Hotch.

"He sure did," said Diana before smiling, "He was my budding genius," said Diana.

Hotch smiled a bit as he thought about other unit chiefs would say 'your genius' as their way to bring up Spencer to him.

"Did Spencer ever make it?" asked Hotch.

"No. And he was heartbroken." said Diana before shaking her head, "You see, the problem was, he was so smart and so brilliant, he really believed that he could solve anything he put his brain into it. He couldn't figure it out himself, but he was meant for bigger things," said Diana.

Hotch nodded.

"The events of his childhood led him to join the FBI," said Hotch.

Diana nodded.

"I pretend that my son is a modern day knight," said Diana.

Hotch looked down at Arthur who was now sleeping in his grandmother's arms before laying his eyes on Jocelyn, Gabriella, Joseph, and Lynette.

"When it comes to Spencer and Maeve both being geniuses, I can't wait to see how Jocelyn, Gabriella, Arthur, Joseph, and Lynette turn out when they become adults," said Hotch.

Xxxxxxxx 

Later on that evening Spencer was sitting in front of a birthday cake while his mom, Maeve, in-laws, Stephanie, his teammates, Jack, and Haley sang 'Happy Birthday' to him before he blew out the two candles that spelled out '29'.

Xxxxxxxx 

After putting Jocelyn to bed, Spencer entered his and Maeve's bedroom to find Maeve exiting the master bathroom.

"Why aren't you in pajamas yet?" asked Spencer.

"I have one last gift for you," said Maeve as she locked the bedroom door.

"I thought that the two tickets to go to the reenactment of the 19th-century Phantasmagoria was my only birthday gift from you this year?" asked Spencer.

Maeve shook her head.

"Please sit down on our bed so I can give you one last present that I arranged while you were tucking in Jocelyn," said Maeve.

Spencer followed his wife's instructions and a few seconds later Maeve was smirking at her husband as she started to slowly strip herself revealing the lingerie that she recently bought.

"Happy birthday, Spencer," said Maeve as she walked over to her husband and straddled him.


End file.
